Honor of men
by FeatherPhoenix
Summary: When Boromir gets lonely on the quest, what will he do? And what does Legolas have to do with it? WARNINGS: Non-Con Elements, Violence


**_Warning: non-con elements, violence_**

_( cursive is elfish)_

Boromir approached the fair haired elf as silently as he could, knowing the elf could hear him, but the others of their company couldn't. When he was only a few meters away the elf turned to face him, his expression showed no emotion other then concentration. "Legolas." Boromir greeted, trying to hide his intentions as best he could. Legolas only nodded in greeting, he had long sensed something was on the mortal's mind. "Would you mind joining me for a walk, I would like to discuss some matters of importance to me." Boromir said and started walking into the forest, Legolas following silently. Boromir not noticing Aragorn had watched the exchange with a growing suspicion and followed them from a safe distance.

"What is on your mind, Lord Boromir?" Legolas asked when they were alone. They were standing in a secluded area, out of hearing range and out of sight of everyone but Aragorn. Boromir hesitated a moment, but his moment had come, he could show no weakness. "You must understand that, unlike you, I am a mortal." Legolas was confused by this statement, not knowing where this was going he responded, " I am aware of that fact, why is it you are telling me this? Is something wrong?" Boromir took a step forward, "Mortals have certain needs," he began, licking his lips, "And if those needs are left unattended they can become quite a problem. I find myself in the position where my needs are no longer ignorable." His eyes darkened as he talked. Legolas wasn't quite sure what to say, he had a fairly good idea what Boromir was after, but he had no desire to fulfill them. "I do not know how I could be of help to you, I suppose you'll have to find another way to cope with your problems."

Legolas turned to walk away, but Boromir grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Legolas quickly freed himself from Boromir's grasp and stepped back, away from him and kept walking backwards as Boromir advanced, until he suddenly felt he could no longer go further as his back connected with a large rock. Boromir was upon him in seconds, he grabbed Legolas' wrists tightly in one hand so that the elf couldn't fight back, while his other hand was around the elf's throat, chocking him. Boromir felt satisfied by his power over the elf, he could see his battle against unconsciousness and he could see the moment that he lost as his eyes closed and his struggles stopped. But right as he leaned forward to claim his prize, someone pulled him backwards, causing him to let go of Legolas, who fell to the ground.

Boromir was thrown to the ground and as he tried to get up, was greeted by a sword at his throat. Looking up, he looked upon the face of a very angry Aragorn, "You call yourself a lord of Gondor, yet you show no honor or respect. Tell me, why should I not take your life this very instant?" Boromir didn't understand why Aragorn was so angry, surely he could understand the need of a man and the allure of the beautiful elf.

"Every man has his needs, it was obscuring my judgment, tampering with my concentration. He would have forgiven me, he would have seen why I needed it and no harm would be done." Aragorn pressed his sword closer to Boromir, mere inches from his throat, "He would never have forgiven you, he would never see your reason. And you are also wrong about the fact that no harm would be done, there is no greater harm that you can do.

Do you know what happens to an elf when he is taken against his will? Do you? of course you don't, you stupid fool! They fade away, that's what happens! Their spirit would fade away until all that's left is an empty shell! You almost doomed him to be stuck between the world of the living and the world of the dead, there would be no forgiving you because he won't be there anymore to forgive you!"

Boromir's eyes widened in shock, how could he have been so stupid, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea." He could feel tears rolling down his cheeks as he repeated his apology over and over again. Aragorn lowered his sword and turned his attention to Legolas. "_Legolas, can you hear me, wake up, my love." _Legolas stirred, but didn't open his eyes. _"Open your eyes, I need to know you're alright, you are safe, I promise."_ He held his elf close as he finally opened his eyes, "_Estel?"_ Aragorn smiled at the name, he was so glad the elf was okay. _"I'm here, love, you're safe." _Legolas' eyes were suddenly alert and he sat up, _"Am I?"_ he asked, looking at Boromir who now stood a few meters away from them, watching them with a mournful expression on his face.

Boromir couldn't understand what they were saying since he didn't speak elfish, but he could make out a few words, like 'safe' and 'love'. He realized that they were more than friends and felt even more guilty than before, but also more afraid, because he knew the wrath of a lover was worse than that of a friend. He wanted to say something, but the words got caught in his throat. So he decided to leave them alone and apologize later.

Legolas kept his eyes on Boromir as the man departed. His throat still hurt, breathing wasn't an easy task and his limbs were still shaking. It had been a little too close for comfort, he knew it and he knew Aragorn knows it too. They sat there a little while longer, neither ready to let go just yet.

It was Legolas who broke the silence first, "_We should be going back to the others."_ Aragorn sighed, "_I know, are you sure you want to? Will you be okay to continue our quest?" _Legolas closed his eyes for a brief moment and then nodded, "_Our quest is more important than one sole elf, besides no harm is done that can't heal." _Legolas tried to stand up but a wave of dizzinesscame over him and he would have fallen if Aragorn hadn't held him. "_Take it easy, I got you."_ Together they walked through the forest, Aragorn's arm around Legolas' waist in support.

By the time they reached the rest of the fellowship Legolas was able to walk on his own again and no damage was visible. The group continued their quest unaware of what almost happened.

**The End**

**Please let me know what you think, review ^^**


End file.
